This invention is to a timepiece, such as a pocket or wrist watch, of the type worn or carried by individuals. It is known to fabricate time pieces, such as pocket or wrist watches, as a solid, non-apertured body having a variety of peripheral configurations. Insofar as decorations were concerned, prior art designs were generally limited to utilization of jewels or engraving on or around the visible face of the watch.
In contrast to prior art configurations, the watch design of this invention allows an unlimited number of configurations to be utilized for both the periphery and a central opening formed in the body of the watch. Personal identity can now be an integral part of the timepiece. Initials, logos, decorations, and trademarks can be incorporated into the central aperture of the timepiece to provide various different configurations, each of which may appeal to a wide range of purchasers.
The central opening configuration is realized in accordance with the present invention by the provision of a member made complimentary respective to the central opening which admits the member to be received within the central opening. Various configurations of the central member allow unlimited designs to easily be incorporated into the watch.